Of Carnivals and Stuffed Dolphins
by RedPensandGreenArrows
Summary: Out on their road trip across the country, Oliver and Felicity decide to stop and enjoy a small-town carnival – a pleasure neither have enjoyed in a long time. Love, laughter, and fluffiness all around! One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Arrow does not belong me. All rights belong to DC Comics, The CW, and those persons associated in the creation of the show and comics.

 **A/N:** This took me way to long to finish :-/. But with weddings, hosting friends, and my never-ending crazy work schedule, what can you do? Inspired by arrow-through-my-writers-block's (tumblr) carnival fic _Fifty Points_. If you have not read it, go do so. It's amazing! I hope you all enjoy this road trip fic and all its fluff! I have to say that after all the S3 angst, I'm very much enjoying all the fluff and happy times. Plus, sappy!Oliver melts my heart, and I wanted Felicity to use the word "schmoopy" in a fic. Not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Of Carnivals and Stuffed Dolphins**

They had just entered the small rural town when Felicity excitedly pointed out the banners stating the town's annual carnival was starting tonight.

"Can we make this our next stop? It's been so long since I've been to a carnival!" Felicity practically begged. Her hands clasped together and giving Oliver her "puppy dog" eyes before he could even say a word.

Like he needed her to plead with him, if she was asking, Oliver would do everything in his power to make it happen. The permanent smile on his face from the beginning of their impromptu trip widened as he nodded his head in agreement. "Whatever you want, Felicity. I can't remember the last time I went to a carnival either, but I used to enjoy going to the one in Starling."

Felicity's smile matched Oliver's before she gave a few quick excited claps and turned her attention to the GPS. "Alright! Let's find a hotel near by and get settled."

Not far from the main road, they found a quaint bed & breakfast and booked a room for the weekend. With time to kill before the sun started to set, the couple decided to take a walk downtown and check out the local shops. Hand in hand they strolled, popping into a store here and there, purchasing memories and gifts for their friends and family. Stopping at small café for a late lunch, Oliver and Felicity relaxed outside at one of the wrought iron tables getting to know each other more and enjoying what was left of the beautiful day.

As the sun began to sink below the rooftops and the sky melted into beautiful shades of pink and orange, the sound of distant pipe-organ music wafted down the street. Felicity's eyes lit with joy as her gaze found Oliver's. Smiling at the sudden buzz surrounding his girlfriend, he huffed out a single laugh and shook his head before gathering the remnants of their finished meal. After tossing their waste in the trash, Oliver grabbed ahold of Felicity's hand, and they made their way towards the music.

Felicity practically bounced along the entire trip as she animatedly told Oliver all of her favorite things to do at carnivals. Never interrupting, he simply continued to smile at her nonstop babbling, because her excitement was palpable. At the start of their trip, Oliver had told Felicity he was happy. Now he was finally starting to accept it. That happiness was an emotion he was allowed to have and something he deserved. The latter was taking longer to concede, but everyday with Felicity was another crack in the wall he had built around his heart, her light sweeping way the shadows and demons lurking in his soul.

Stepping into the park that was playing host to the fair, the couple's sights jumped between booths, flashing lights, and fast-paced rides – just taking it all in.

"So what do you want to do fir–?"

Oliver's question was cut off as Felicity yanked him to the left and quickly grabbed a spot in a steadily forming line.

"The full carnival experience has not been had until funnel cake has been purchased and eaten."

Oliver just laughed and nodded. Slipping his fingers through hers, they waited in line simply enjoying the other's presence and continued to observe all there was to offer. A bright smile crept up Oliver's face as his sights landed on a game across the way.

"Hey, you ok with grabbing the funnel cake? I want to head over to that game," Oliver pointed as he looked back to Felicity.

She nodded and smiled at the child-like happiness pouring off of him, "Yeah, I'll be right over."

Once procuring their funnel cake with a copious amount of powdered sugar, Felicity headed over to the booth where Oliver was currently pitching baseballs at plates. She pulled up beside him and began nibbling on the funnel cake while she watched her boyfriend break every plate he aimed for.

Glancing at her briefly, Oliver smiled before speaking up, "Tommy and I used to compete at this game whenever the carnival came to town, to see who had the better arm."

Throwing his last ball, Oliver struck the final plate, and the booth attendant gestured to the wall of plush animals he could choose from. Pointing to one in the middle he continued, "However, this time around, I actually care about winning the prize."

Taking the animal from the attendant, Oliver dramatically presented the prize to Felicity – a cute little dog with a heart hanging from his mouth. The words "I love you" embroidered across it in a fancy script. Felicity giggled as she accepted the gift and clutched it tight to her chest.

"Aw, who knew my big, broody, vigilante boyfriend could be so schmoopy."

"Schmoopy!" Oliver cried in false indignation. Snagging a piece of the funnel cake, he defended his honor, "I am not schmoopy, just following the long-established carnival tradition of winning a cute stuffed animal for one's girlfriend. And is schmoopy even a word?"

Felicity laughed at him again, then patted the area above his heart, "OK, you keep telling yourself that."

Oliver no longer denied her claims as he smiled lovingly down at her before kissing the side of her head. They continued to stroll about, finishing off their funnel cake and stopping at booths periodically. Felicity pouted when she couldn't play her favorite ring toss game to win a fish, but with them being on the road it wouldn't be very fair to Gigabyte III. That's how the evening continued, with each of them sharing stories and memories from carnivals passed.

Laughing as Oliver recounted a tale of Tommy's unfortunate mistake of consuming a bag of cotton candy, kettle corn, and a whole funnel cake before getting on the Round Up, the couple's attention was stolen by the sound of a loud squeal.

"Mommy, mommy, LOOK!" a young girl shouted as she yanked on her mother's hand and pointed with her free one, "This one has dolphins and they have a _green_ one!"

Oliver and Felicity watched as this small child pulled her slightly frazzled looking mother over to the High Striker game.

"Oooh, Mommy, can you try this one, _please_?"

"Oh," the woman sighed wearily, "I don't kno–." But her refusal stopped short when her eyes fell to her daughter's face and the pout forming on her lips.

Breathing deep in acceptance, she nodded to her daughter and handed the attendant some money, "Alright baby girl, I'll do my best."

Her daughter bounced and clapped excitedly, happy with the knowledge that she might have her very own dolphin soon. Grabbing the large mallet, the mother eyed the machine warily. She knew making it to the top was a long shot, but she would do anything if it were for her daughter. The mallet came down heavy and with a loud thunk sent the puck a respectable two thirds up the track it was attached to; however, the metal bell at the top remained untouched.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," the mother apologized quietly as she turned back to her daughter.

The girl's shoulders slumped in disappointment, but it never showed in her voice, "It's ok, Mommy. Thank you for trying." She held out her hand for her mother to take, ready to move on to their next adventure.

Oliver observed this little girl in wonder. Before he even realized what he was doing, Oliver had slipped his arm from around Felicity's waist and began moving towards the mother and daughter pair.

"Excuse me, ma'am," his hand extended just out in front of him to catch their attention, "Can I give it a shot?"

The question was directed to the mother, but Oliver's gazed dropped to the little girl's with a smile prior to turning his full attention to the mother. Worrying her bottom lip in contemplation, the mother took a moment before returning Oliver's smile then addressed her daughter.

"Well what do you say, Emily? Should we let the gentleman try to win your dolphin?"

Emily's eyes went big with hope as both of her little hands clasped on to her mother's large one tightly. She looked to her mother almost pleadingly, but afraid to say anything simply nodded her head.

"Okay," her mom laughed and began to reach into her purse.

"Oh, no no!" Oliver quickly got the mother's attention and motioned to the wallet in his hand, "I've got this." He smiled once more, and handed the attendant the money before the mother could even form a protest.

Picking the mallet up off the ground, Oliver weighed the item in his hands before taking stock of the game before him. All was silent except for noises of the carnival around them when Oliver suddenly arced the mallet over his head. Quickly dropping into a squat, he forced the mallet down hard and fast until it smashed on to the small platform in front of him. The puck flew up its track and smacked into the bell at the top with a resounding clang. Grinning in triumph, Oliver looked back to Emily to see her eyes wide in excitement and a look of awe on her face.

"You wanted the green one, right Emily?"

Emily nodded enthusiastically, blonde curls bouncing around her face. The attendant handed Oliver his prize. Walking back over to the little girl and her mom, Oliver crouched down and held out the stuffed animal for Emily to take. Finally releasing her mother's hand, Emily brought the dolphin to her chest in a fierce hug and buried her face in the soft fabric.

Peeking from behind the animal's fin, Emily slowly lowered it from her face and rewarded Oliver with a toothy grin, "Thank you very much, Mr…"

"Oliver, just Oliver."

"Thank you, Mr. Oliver."

Oliver chuckled as he rose to his feet.

"Thank you so much," the mother spoke as she reveled in the joy radiating from her daughter, "Are you sure you don't want any repayment?"

Oliver shook his head before replying, "Just enjoy the rest of the carnival."

The mother smiled brightly, then turned her attention to Oliver's left, "You have a good one there."

He felt Felicity walk up and rest her chin on his shoulder while wrapping her arms around his in a hug. "Yeah," she spoke softly with a touch of something deep and longing in her voice, "I do."

Oliver felt Felicity's gaze penetrating the side of his head, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Emily playing with her new dolphin friend.

"Come on, sweetie," the mother called, holding out her hand for her daughter, "Let's go see what else there is to do."

"Okay!" Emily exclaimed brightly while grabbing her mother's hand, "Bye, Oliver!"

Oliver smiled and gave a small wave as he watched them walk away. The sounds of the carnival made it hard to hear, but Oliver and Felicity were able to catch a few lines as mother and daughter spoke to one another.

"So, did you think of a name for your dolphin?"

Glancing back over shoulder to the man who had won the dolphin for her, Emily smiled then turned back to her mother to reply. "Olive."

Oliver's face went slack in shock, not believing that Emily had named her new toy with him in mind. Breathing deep, he finally looked to Felicity who hadn't moved since walking over to him. However, his brow soon creased in confusion and worry as he noticed her eyes shining brightly with unshed tears.

"Hey, you ok?" he questioned alarmed.

Moving until she stood in front of him, Felicity placed her hands on either side of this face, forcing Oliver to keep his gaze locked on hers.

"You, Oliver Queen, are a wonderful and amazing man. I love you."

The last part was whispered against his lips before she claimed them with her own. Staring off chaste, the kiss grew deeper as Felicity slipped her arms around Oliver's neck and pushed up onto her toes. Wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer, Oliver's lips devoured hers until they were forced to break for air.

"Well," Oliver breathed on an exhale, "If I knew winning a toy for a little girl would get that type of reaction, I would have done it a lot sooner."

"Mmmm," Felicity hummed against his lips, "And I should mention it also brought back some lovely memories of you swinging a sledgehammer at an obnoxiously large tire in the Foundry."

Oliver chuckled, "Fond memories, huh?"

"Oliver, you were working out _shirtless_ , and so _so_ sweaty. Do you really need to ask that question?"

Laughing once more, Oliver snuck in a quick kiss with a small swat to her ass before straightening back up. "Alright," he announced, "I think it's time for the Ferris wheel."

"Umm, excuse me. Have you forgotten a little incident in an elevator shaft where I came to the realization that I am deathly afraid of heights?"

Felicity's alarmed question caused Oliver to smirk and dip his head until his forehead rested against hers. "You can hold on to my tightly," he teased while brushing his nose lightly against hers.

This caused Felicity to pout in response, "Always under platonic circumstances."

The hands that had be resting on her hips slowly crept under the bottom of her shirt and began to caress the skin they found there, "We can make the situation a little less platonic, if it would help."

Felicity bit her lip to try and hide the smile that was forming while she pretended to think on his offer, "I could be persuaded."

Oliver's grin came back in full force and he kissed her once more, because – in all honesty – he could never get enough of this woman.

Pulling back just until she could meet his gaze, Felicity whispered, "Just promise me you won't let go."

"Never," Oliver promised and sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story, I'd love to hear what you think. Until next time!

-RedPens&GreenArrows


End file.
